


Settling Down

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Army, Bisexuality, College, Letters, M/M, Teacher Castiel, settling down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think I’ve already found who I want to settle down with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling Down

When I was in college and you were on your first tour, (I got something right!) I discovered that I might be bisexual. I never told you. Sorry. I know you won’t care though. I guess when they say college is the experimental phase they really mean it. His name was Eric. It was weird and uncomfortable at first. But we met more often and I started enjoying it. I haven’t been with another man since though.

I’m not sure why I told you. But I felt like you needed to know.

I returned home from New York last week. And I did not bring Meg with me. We had fun together. I don’t think it could turn into anything serious. She’s not the type to settle down with. Or not my type to settle down with.

~~I think I’ve already found who I want to settle down with.~~

School starts again tomorrow. I’m sure it will be very hectic coming back from Christmas break. I’m sorry if I can’t write much. I will try my best to do so.

I got rid of all the kittens! Now it’s just Cree and I again. Thank heavens.

I have lesson plans to finish up. Goodnight.

593 days.

 

-Cas


End file.
